


Distractions

by Sabis_dream_world



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, POV Marzia, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Marzia has conflicting feelings for both Elio and Oliver. The she catches the two of them together. A confrontation ends up in something better.
Relationships: Marzia/Elio Perlman, Marzia/Oliver (Call Me By Your Name), Oliver/Elio Perlman
Kudos: 3





	Distractions

Up until the arrival of Oliver, Marzia only had eyes for Elio. Then one fateful summer Oliver comes to Italy and everything changes. She finds her attention pulled in different directions. One night she’s dancing on the dance floor with Oliver, another evening she’s swimming in the river with Elio. She would feel guilty except that she’s certain she isn’t the only one. Maybe they don’t think she has eyes, or that she’s just some clueless girl, but she sees what’s happening. One day she planned to ride over to the Perlman house to spend some time with them when she passes two figures hiding behind bushes. She would recognize the voices anywhere – it’s Elio and Oliver. They’re kissing and rolling around. First her heart is hit with a blade, feeling like she’s been cheated on, except not only did she not have a right to feel that way, seeing as neither Elio nor Oliver were dating her, she was also doing the same thing, flitting her attentions between the two boys, nay, men. Then her heart bangs loudly, wondering if perhaps they both placed their attentions on her purely because she’s a girl so they could distract others from seeing their desires lay elsewhere. She didn’t care whom one loved but she cared if she was being used. She rides her bike as fast as she can over to their house and waits a few hours for their return. Like it or not she will confront them.

“Did any of it mean anything to either one of you or were you just using me?” Marzia blurts out the moment the three of them are secluded in a room alone.

“What?” Elio asks.

“That’s a question for both of you.” She says pointedly looking at Oliver.

They look at her in confusion.

“Look, I don’t give a damn about what you do. But don’t use me. I like you and if all I am is a distraction for others then I want no part in that.” Marzia explains.

Elio’s face still shows confusion but Oliver seems to realize what she’s asking.

“You know.” He says.

Marzia nods.

“You know…you know?!?” Elio exclaims.

“And I don’t care. You can do whatever the hell you want. But…I don’t want to be hurt.” She says quietly.

“Marzia, sweetest Marzia, I would never hurt you. I…I care for you, deeply.” Elio says.

“So do I. You haven’t been just some distraction.” Oliver explains.

The two men go to hug her.

The evening certainly takes an unexpected turn with the three of them sharing one small bed.


End file.
